


Take a Minute

by brotective



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Crying, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, No Smut, Roommates, kind of, obviously bc kaoru is a minor in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: Kaoru has been in love with Chisato since she was a child, and her emotions finally get the perfect chance to spill out.





	Take a Minute

Being roommates with Kaoru was perhaps one of the best decisions Chisato had ever made.

Well, at this point, it was ‘roommates’, a facade for Chisato’s coworkers and the press. They were definitely a bit more than that now, but this was a convenient excuse.

They had shared words of love, held hands, cuddled and watched movies, shared chaste kisses on the couch and in their beds... a relationship of the purest and most loving sort. Chisato was the happiest she had ever been, with Pastel*Palettes and her lover by her side.

There was one thing she was missing, however. Something she could do without easily enough, but Kaoru constantly tempted her.

She hated to admit that she wanted her, wanted her _badly_, and that feeling only grew the more time they spent together. The limerence had mostly worn off, simple comfort with each other replacing it, but Chisato’s desire for her remained.

Kaoru hadn’t even seemed to realize. Chisato loved her, but she was painfully oblivious no matter how much Chisato tried to coyly hint at it.

Of course, she felt the urge to do something to help her out a bit. Nothing much, just a few rose petals would suffice. Kaoru may have a flair for the dramatic, but too much and Chisato knew full well she would get too flustered too quickly.

And one day, a rare occasion where Kaoru was at rehearsal but Chisato had the day off, she worked up the nerve to do it. She spread petals around Kaoru’s bed, which typically was the one they shared, laid across it, and waited.

Simple, but enough that her message was loud and clear.

When Kaoru returned home, she noticed Chisato, and her expression became an adorable mixture of confused and flustered.

“Ah—um—Chisato, are you—is this-“

“Come here, Kao-chan.”

Kaoru didn’t hesitate for a moment to do just that.

Chisato kissed her lips first—firmly, passionately, as her hands wandered across Kaoru’s form. It only took a short while before Chisato’s lips moved to Kaoru’s neck, leaving small marks. Kaoru pulled her closer, tilting her chin up to give Chisato more room to kiss.

Kaoru whimpered softly, and Chisato took that as a good sign, biting into her neck gently, touching under the hem of her shirt.

Just as she did that, she suddenly felt something damp and warm on the top of her head. Kaoru’s body shook slightly, and Chisato knew she couldn’t continue in good conscience without making sure she was all right first. She took her lips off of her neck, removed her hands from the inside of her shirt, and looked down at her with concern.

“Kaoru...?”

“My love...”

Kaoru was crying. Tears ran down her face, dripping onto herself and onto Chisato. Immediately, Chisato pulled back completely, not even touching her, but Kaoru pulled her in closer.

“No.” Chisato refused, touching her shoulders to hold her back from doing something she would regret. “Something is wrong. Have I done something you didn’t like? Was the biting too much? If you didn’t like what I was doing, I will change it, or even let y-“

“You... misunderstand me, my dear.”

Fear bubbled in Chisato’s chest. Had Kaoru finally gotten bored of her? Had she sprung this onto her too soon? She hoped that was not the case, and yet...

Kaoru was still crying, holding her like she was fragile.

“I am simply overjoyed to be by your side. You see, um, before we were reunited... I barely knew what do to with myself. You had been my rock for so long, and of course I love my bandmates, but you’re... so... so special to me.”

She buried her head in Chisato’s shoulder. Chisato was more surprised than anything.

“Kaoru, I didn’t mean to upset you-“

“On the contrary. Pay no attention to my foolish sobs; they are to be expected, for I am a fool for you. And, my dearest friend, my first and my eternal love, do not worry yourself for me. I love you for your care, but it is unnecessary.”

Now Chisato’s face was burning red-hot, and she struggled for words.

She wanted to kiss her again, but all she could do was gently stroke the back of her head, run her fingers through her (surprisingly silky) hair... she was still afraid that she had failed the love of her life.

“I... I won’t... I can’t force you to do anything while you are like this.” Chisato bit her own lip, trying to stop her emotions from spilling out. “Whether you want me to do these things with you or not, it feels wrong when you’re like this. Besides...”

Chisato wrapped her arms around Kaoru completely now, clinging to her.

“I confess that I like this well. Holding you...”

Chisato felt tears rise to her own eyes. She rarely considered just how _lucky_ she was to have Kaoru Seta—but she certainly was. To reunite with her after so many years, for Kaoru to still be willing to look her in the eye, for Kaoru to even treat her as a friend after she pushed her affection away, for their time on stage together, for the realization she had that Kaoru loved her, and for the fact that she could finally love Kaoru in return...

Someone must have been smiling down on her for her to be so wonderfully, fantastically lucky.

She found herself crying softly as well, holding onto Kaoru for dear life.

“I want to be with you for a long time.”

“For as long as I live, I will love you, and I will want to be with you...”

Chisato shoved her desire to the side and allowed herself to be vulnerable for a moment, relaxing into Kaoru and collapsing on top of her.

“I’m glad.”

They had a moment of peaceful silence together, broken only by the occasional sob or sniffle, or a few soft shuffling sounds as they both tried to get comfortable.

A small spark, a slight impulse, shot through both of them. Kaoru acted on it.

“Soon, when we are both less prone to such outbursts, let us try this again,” she proposed. “I...” She attempted to think of a fancier way to say what she was about to. “...enjoy feeling the touch of your hand.”

Chisato smiled, hesitantly moving her hand to wipe one of her own tears away.

“We’ll do that, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> this whole fic is just me taking a dumb concept and running with it. gay rights they love each other


End file.
